The Final Moment
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: A relationship that felt so wrong but yet felt so right. It wasn't going to be the happily ever after they wanted, they knew that fate that stood before them. SoRoku Soxas Yaoi


**The Final Moment**

"It's time Sora…" Roxas said firmly as he tried to prevent his voice from shaking, his hands clenching into fists as he felt his body becoming weaker by the second, his eyes meeting those that were identical to his. He swallowed hard as he watched the one person he cared most about fall to his knees in despair, he knew how much the brunette cared for him, as did Sora know how much Roxas cared for him as well.

"Roxas," Sora whispered as he watched his Nobody approach him, his lanky arms swinging by his sides as he came to a stop in front of his Somebody, who was on his knees, his bright blue eyes filling with tears as he stared up at the blonde, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, nearly deafening him.

"Why must this be so forbidden between us?" Roxas muttered as he felt his chest rip with hurt as he rested one knee on the ground, lifting his hand so that he could cup the brunette's face with his large right hand, smiling a little as the brunette gasped at his touch, his eyes slipping closed as Roxas's fingers stroked his cheek, his own hands reaching up and cupping around Roxas's arm as he felt Roxas move closer to his face, Roxas's eyes half lidded as he neared Sora's face, his breath dancing on the boys lips, Roxas quickly licked his lips before he slowly connected them with Sora's, both of them whimpering a little at Roxas's bold movements, knowing what they were doing was wrong but it had never felt so right to either of them. Sora pushed his lips into Roxas's more as he felt his lovers strong pair of arms snake around his thin waist, his hands shakily placing themselves on Roxas's chest as he pressed up against him, wanting to feel Roxas for as long as possible as tears continued to fall down his handsome face, he nearly screamed in fear as he felt Roxas's lips slowly leave his own, his eyes wide and his hands shaking madly as he saw Roxas smile lovingly at him, warming Sora inside dramatically as the blonde edged his face near Sora's once more.

"You make a great other," Roxas purred into Sora's ear, his lips brushing against Sora's skin and Sora gripped onto the blonde's jacket tightly, crying harder than before as a bright blue light surrounded him.

"No…Roxas!" Sora cried and he was suddenly wrapped up in Roxas's fading arms that were still warm, "please…don't leave!" he panicked as his face buried in Roxas's neck, his lips placing sad and frightened kisses on it, his gloved hands caressing the other side of the boys neck.

"I love you, Sora," Roxas's voice was nothing more than a mere whisper, his now freezing hands gently pulling Sora's face up towards his, his body aching as he saw Sora's saddened eyes, he placed a long, warm, passionate kiss onto the boys lips, allowing a few tears to fall from his closed eyes as he felt himself fading into his lover. His eyes desperately scanning Sora's features for one last time, his arms tightly wrapped around the boy as his mind called out in pain. '_Sora…'_.

Sora felt the pressure on his lips disappear and he fell forwards onto his chest as he had been leaning on Roxas, he fell silent for a few seconds as he tried to take it all in, his body felt disgustingly complete, he suddenly jerked on the floor, his legs kicking out and his heart screamed out in agony as he knew he would never see him again, his breathing was quick as he pulled at his brown spiky hair, tears feeling as if they would never stop flowing as he felt his body shake.

'_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas,' _He let out an ear piercing scream as he tried to block out his thoughts, managing to sit on his knees holding his hands tightly over his ears as he shook his head madly, crying out his lovers name, wanting to feel that beautiful mans touch once more as he had just a few seconds ago, take in his usual scent of sea-salt ice cream, to run his fingers through the boys thick, luscious blonde spikes, to kiss those soft pink lips and to embrace him into a passion that only lovers knew how to do.

He didn't want to feel hurt anymore, he knew this day would come…when Roxas had to leave to complete his heart…but to Sora, when Roxas was before him, holding him…he already completed his heart…so why was his Roxas gone? Why was he left alone when everyone else had somebody? What had the boy done so wrong…that he would have the most precious person to him…ripped away from his arms so violently?

**One of my request fanfictions and I have to admit that this pairing is becoming my guilty pleasure, I spent days reading SoRoku fanfictions haha. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review!** * **I do not own the characters, nor the games of which they come from. Just the plot of my fanfiction.**


End file.
